


Nothing but Love for You

by lmnojulia2



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of War, Royalty, Smut, prince!calum, queen!y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmnojulia2/pseuds/lmnojulia2
Summary: Your husband returns from battle.
Relationships: Calum Hood/You
Kudos: 8





	Nothing but Love for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on my tumblr @castaway-cashton as a part of the 5sos writer's collab. Decided to re-upload it to here :) Word count: 3k

It was an ordinary day in court. Listening to all of the counts and dukes bicker among themselves regarding some deal with a neighboring kingdom, your ladies in waiting gossiped amongst themselves. You couldn’t focus on anything that the others were saying, your mind up in the clouds as you thought about the one person who was missing from court.

King Calum Hood. Your husband and the love of your life.

He always made these kinds of things more appealing. Always making a joke or two and explaining what was going on to you and your ladies in waiting, who sometimes didn’t have a clue as to what was going on. You admired how he carried the court, having wisdom beyond his years to guide the kingdom through hardships. And that’s where he was now.

He had gotten word that a neighboring kingdom was under attack by a group of barbarians, so Calum offered to help them out and supply the needed troops. Many of the advisors and people of the court argued against the idea of getting involved, but Calum proved that it was the right thing to do as word had gotten out that Calum and his allies were victorious, with very little damage to their cavalries. It has been two weeks since he left and you missed him dearly. The bed felt colder, the absence of Calum’s warmth making you shiver occasionally, despite the layers of bedding on your bed. You missed him very much, and it wasn’t a surprise to you that your mind started to drift to the day before he left. 

Your laughter rang out amongst the trees, the sound of hooves thundering behind you as you rode your way through the forest, a bow strung across your back. Calum had taken you out for a day of nothing but enjoying the sole company of each other, and you were excited to see him do some archery. 

You slowed down as you approached a clearing, seeing a few targets amongst the trees. You dismounted from your horse, trying not to muck up the fabric of your hunting gown as you walked your horse to a tree and tied her to a low hanging branch, letting her tuck her head down and munch on the grass below her. You untied the quiver of arrows off the side of the saddle, pulling it around your shoulder before turning towards Calum. He had already pulled out his bow and quiver and tied his horse, making his way to where the targets were lined up. You quickly followed him, eager for him to show you the ropes of archery.

When you approached him, your husband turned towards you, a smile on his lips.   
“Come here, darling,” he says, beckoning you forward with a wave of a hand. You stepped next to him, eyes locking with his as you awaited his next instructions. “Watch me.” 

He pulled out an arrow, aligning the notch in the back of the arrow. He raised his powerful shoulders, before closing an eye and focusing the arrow on the target in front of him. He let go, the arrow whizzing by and sticking into the wood with a thump directly in the center. He turns towards you once more, an amused expression on his face as he took in your face, awed at how he was able to get a bullseye.

“Now your turn.” You gulped as you took in your own bow and quiver, stomach twisting itself in knots. He paused at your hesitation, setting his equipment down and settling his hands on your hips. “What’s wrong, my queen?” He asked, a worried expression on his face.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I have no idea what I’m doing. I almost never do.” You confessed, giggling at his eye roll when you admit the last part. 

“You were never taught this?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow towards you. You shook your head. 

“Never, my father wanted me to stay in the castle. He said that archery wasn’t for princesses like me.” You rolled your eyes as you confessed, a slight blush appearing on your cheeks. He smiled, giving you an understanding nod before getting into instruction. 

“First things first, I want you to turn your body sideways,” he murmured, helping you turn your body away from him so that your left side was facing towards the target. 

You gripped the bow tightly in between your hands, itching to start shooting. He took an arrow from his quiver, helping you align the notch on the back of it before moving your elbows so that the bow was raised and the arrow was parallel to your eyesight. 

“Pull back the string, and try to make sure that your arm is steady. You don’t want the arrow to stray from its flight.” 

You do as he says, shoulder straining as you pulled back with a great amount of force to knock the arrow back. You close an eye, moving the bow slightly as you tried your best to aim it at the center of the target. 

“Now,” he continued, his breath tickling your ear, “Let go whenever you feel like you have your target locked down.” 

Calum stepped back, allowing you to adjust your arrow once more. You took a deep breath, releasing the arrow on your exhale. The arrow flew through the air, hitting the target. It wasn’t quite in the center, the stone tip of the arrow nestled in the red ring. But that gave Calum an excuse to sweep you into his arms, twirling you around.

“That was amazing! You’re a natural at this, baby!” He set you down on the ground, giggles escaping you as you felt his lips place soft kisses around your face. Once he pulled away, you crushed your lips onto his, enjoying the feeling of his pillowy lips on yours. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when the doors at the end of the hall opened, a messenger boy appearing before the two knights at the doorway. They stood tall and proud as the boy made his way before you, getting down on one knee before you and bowing down. You sat up a little straighter in your chair, the court going silent as you all waited for the message. 

“Rise,” you say, allowing the boy to rise to his feet and look at the dazzling queen before him. He swallows thickly before speaking.

“Your Highness, the king wants to announce his return from battle. He is helping with unloading of the horses in the stables if you wish to see him,” he says, hands folded behind his back as he waits for your response. Your stomach fluttered with butterflies, excitement building up as you rose from your throne, gathering the material of your dress before taking slow steps down from the platform that held your two thrones. Once you were down, you signaled for the messenger to be dismissed, the boy giving a quick bow before quickly exiting the hall. 

“Court is dismissed,” you announce, slowly making your way towards the other end of the hall. One of the guards that were positioned near your throne stepped behind you, making sure not to step on the many layers of your dress. Quiet murmurs echoed around the chamber as you made your way out of the throne room, your shoes clicking against the white marble of the hall. You tried walking as fast as you could, but with the length of the sleeves it was hard for you to not trip over your own two feet. You went down the hall before making your way down the tower to the stables, where the smell of horses and dirty armor smacked you in the face. You wrinkled your nose slightly at the smell, but pushed on, eager to see your husband.

You made your way through the crowd, weaving your way between beaten up knights and stableboys unloading equipment. You scanned around the crowd, trying to spot the familiar head of curls. You were about to turn around and head towards your shared chambers when someone called for you. Turning in the direction of the voice, your heart stopped when you saw your husband standing there, arms open wide and a grin stretched across his face. You let out a squeal as you made your way towards Calum, people quickly making way for you.

As soon as you were close enough, you launched yourself towards him, feeling the man stumble back a bit before tightening his arms around you. You buried your face against his robes, inhaling the familiar scent that you missed so much. You felt his soft lips place numerous kisses amongst the top of your head, making sure to avoid the crown sitting atop of your head. “I missed you so much,” you murmured, stepping back a little to take a good look at him.

Battle had certainly weathered Calum. He didn’t have any major injuries, thankfully, but you did see a thin cut above his eyebrow, which was scabbed over. Dirt covered his armor, knicks and slashes indented in them from years of use in battle. His eyes looked you over, taking in the scarlet robes you wore, the bell sleeves showing off your dainty skin. Your hair was braided over your shoulder, the crown sitting elegantly on top of your head. As you took each other in, you noticed the bulge straining against his pants, causing a smirk to appear on your face. 

“You certainly missed me,” you giggled. He shrugged. 

“You can’t blame me, can you? Been away from you for too fucking long,” he growled. His breath fanned your ear as he took the lobe in your mouth, tugging on the skin a bit before whispering, “Missed this tight pussy of yours for so long. Getting myself off wasn’t the same, darling.” 

You felt heat rise in your cheeks, glancing around at the commotion around you to make sure that no one heard what filthy things their king was saying to you. Calum grinned at your flustered appearance, hands brushing the skirt of your dress before straightening up once more, cheeks aflame.

“Save that for after dinner, Calum,” you chastised, finger poking at the weathered chest armor. “You need to go to infirmary and get your wounds checked out before dinner.” 

You were about to turn and head back to the castle when an arm grasped your elbow, halting you in place. 

“Come with me?” his voice was quiet, a soft hush amongst the chaos of the stables. You turned towards him, about to turn down his offer as you needed to freshen up before dinner, but the words were stuck in your throat when you caught sight of his expression.You tried to resist the pleading look on his face, your heart melting at the look he was giving you. But alas, you were a sucker for his puppy-dog eyes. So, you interlock your fingers together, guiding your husband to the large castle in front of you. 

~~~~~

The nurse at the infirmary was quick to patch the king up, sending you on your way to dinner within 15 minutes of him stepping into the room. You were thankful for what the nurse did, promising her an increased pay for the hard work she has done before making your way to the dining hall, where the rest of the court was waiting. 

The many dukes and duchesses were eager to see their king once more, the hall erupting into loud cheers once they paid their respects towards him. There was constant chatter throughout the meal, everyone filling up their stomachs with the delicious food the royal chefs had whipped up in honor of Calum’s return. But your mind was somewhere else. You hadn’t had much time alone with your husband, and you were eager to get your hands underneath his navy robes and scream his name all night long. 

Once you were stuffed with food and wine and you bid your goodnights to the court, you slowly walked down the hall towards your shared chambers, Calum’s elbow linked with yours as he chatted about what happened during his time away, a soft smile playing upon your face as you listened to his countless stories. 

“...Michael really saved our collective asses. He came in, all majestic and such, and helped us drive away the barbarians. It was incredible,” he blabbered, not realizing that you had reached the doors to your chambers. He let out a small whine when you pulled away to open the door, clinging onto you like a needy puppy. A giggle escaped you as you pushed open the doors, stepping inside your chambers with Calum trailing at your heels. One of your handmaidens must have been in here because there was a roaring fire in the pit at the opposite end of the room and your nightgown had been set on the bed in front of you, the delicate lace making you eager for what the evening has in store. 

“Let me help you get ready for bed, love,” Calum murmured, stepping behind you to start undoing the ribbons that held your dress together. The calloused fingers moved together, removing the ribbon and allowing you to step out of the gown. He placed the gown on an empty chair, turning to face you and drink in the sight before him. The white undergarments hugged your body, accentuating your curves and flaunting your assets. Your breasts peaked out from your bra, nipples visibly erect through the fabric. He licked his lips as he took you in, fingers itching to touch you. 

“Take off your undergarments for me, sweetheart,” he ordered, stripping himself of his clothes. Your eyes traveled the length of his body, savoring the scars on his body. You paused when your eyes landed on his length sticking out from his body, precum dripping of the head. You shook your head as you unclasped your bra, letting the garment drop to the floor before shimmying out of your panties and stepping out of them. 

Calum stepped over to you, guiding you to lay back on the bed. He hovered over you, lips crashing onto yours. It felt as if you have never kissed before, mouths moving together in sync. His tongue grazed your bottom lip, seemingly asking for permission and you granted it to him. Your tongues battled together, Calum’s eventually coming out on top. His hands glided down your body, feeling the hardened peaks of your nipples before making their way down to your soaking core. Your hips bucked against his hand when you felt the calloused fingers brush against your sensitive clit. Calum chuckled.

“Someone’s needy,” he murmured, shifting so that his mouth hovered over your eager core. You let out a whimper when he slipped a finger into you, feeling your warm walls clench around the digit.

“C-can’t blame me. You were gone for so long.” Your hands clenched at the sheets as he began to pump the digit, wrapping his luscious lips around your sensitive bud and suckling on it. Moans and whimpers escaped your mouth as he continued to pleasure you, suckling and licking around your core. His free hand held your hips down as they bucked once more, holding you still as he continued. The knot in your stomach began to tighten, signaling your impending orgasm. Calum inserted another digit, increasing speed and brushing the tips against your g-spot. You let out a high-pitched scream at the feeling of his fingers continuously pouding at the sensitive spot inside you, hands weaving their way through the dark brown curls and giving them a tug. He groaned against you, the vibrations making you shiver. 

“C-Calum!” You gasped. “Gonna cum…” You whined as he pulled away, your impending orgasm slowly starting to fade. You sat up on your elbows as you glared at him. “What was that for?”

He pushed you back once more, aligning his cock with your dripping cunt and slowly pushing in. “I wanted you to cum around my cock, honey. Wanna feel your tight pussy milk my cock.” You moaned at his dirty talk, feeling deliciously full as he gave you a few moments to adjust to his length inside you. He presses his lips against yours once you nodded that he was ok to move, hips pulling out slowly before slamming it back inside you, a gasp escaping you as you tried your best to keep kissing your husband back. 

“Fuck. Missed this pussy so much,” he growled, moving his lips down to your neck where he began to nibble and suck on the skin, no doubt leaving marks in the morning. 

His hands gripped at your hips as he pounded into you, chest rubbing against your nipples, causing sparks of pleasure to erupt in your veins. You arched your back as he hit a sensitive spot inside you, stars dotting your vision. You could feel yourself climb closer and closer to your peak, not sure if you were able to hold on for much longer. 

“Cal..’M close,” you moaned, words slurring together as he brought down a hand from your hips to rub quick circles. 

“You’re gunna cum for me, honey? Cum all over my cock?” He groaned at the feeling of your walls clenching down on his length. “Gonna let me fill you with my cum and make you pregnant with my child?”

With the combination of his fingers and his dirty talk, you felt yourself tip over the edge, pleasure overwhelming as you orgasmed. You felt warmth flood your lower region as Calum came, giving a few more shallow thrusts before leaning down and pressing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. You whimpered against his lips as he slowly pulled his softening cock out, feeling empty now that he wasn’t inside you anymore.

Calum collapsed beside you, pulling you into his arms so that your head rested against his chest. “Do you think we’ll have a baby soon?” He asked, long fingers combing through your hair. You hummed in response, feeling your eyes start to droop from exhaustion. He chuckled at your sleepy appearance, giving the top of your head a soft kiss before letting sleep take him.


End file.
